<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forget me nots by ymnfilter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171371">forget me nots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter'>ymnfilter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 pressed flowers 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Basically This Is The Doctor Falling In Love With Rose Tyler Through All His Incarnations, F/M, Immortal Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler Is Practically A Goddess, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Is Whipped, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor first meets Rose Tyler when he's 450 years old and just learning about how vast and incredible the universe actually is. And through out all his lives, he keeps meeting this beautiful golden girl, and slowly, as surely as breathing, falls in love with her.</p><p>But really, who is she? How does she know him so well? And does she really, truly love him too?</p><p>(Also, and this is really eating him up, why isn't he allowed to touch her?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 pressed flowers 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1: true and everlasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is basically a prequel to honestly quite a big project i'm undertaking. the name of the series and this part comes from the fact that just two days ago i pressed my very first flower (a red rose in my copy of pride and prejudice) and am still completely in love with how beautiful pressed flowers look.</p><p>comment and leave kudos if you like this and want me to continue. and if you want to talk to me or read some of my other works, you can always follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>One last thing before you start reading:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Forget-me-nots:</i><br/><i>Forget-me-nots represent true love, faithfulness and everlasting connection.</i><br/><i>It is a promise to the other person that you will never forget them in your thoughts.</i></p><p> </p><p>that's it! HAPPY READING!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-first doctor-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 1963 </em> . The doctor thought grumpily, <em> bloody 1963. </em>He really couldn’t see what Susan liked in this time period on Earth. Everything was so… primitive. The people were close minded, the technology eons behind everywhere else in the universe, not to mention, the education was laughable. Not that Susan needed schooling, no of course not. His granddaughter was clever. He only spent time with the best after all. He had no idea what had gotten into her head that made her so persistent to stay in this backwards time period.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor sighed as he continued walking back to his TARDIS. It was almost evening, and soon enough, Susan would be back from her classes. Hopefully he would be able to convince her to take a break from her school to take a trip or two with him. He didn’t see how it could be a problem as long as he brought her back in time for the next school day. </p>
<p>The TARDIS was a time machine after all. He could take her away for years and then bring her back in the next second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused in front of the junkyard behind which the TARDIS was parked. There was something… someone- another presence, but nothing he had ever encountered before in his life. It was as if all of time was concentrating on this one spot. But, that didn’t make any sense because time was still moving all around him. He could feel it. In the turn of the earth, the pulse of the universe. So, why was it so concentrated there in that one spot? Just where-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just where the TARDIS was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor’s eyes widened, and he rushed the rest of the way to his ship. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the doors were still closed, no sign of any amount of time vortex leaking out of the doors, not that there had been any chance of that happening anyway. But if not that then what-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He startled, looked around, then frowned when he saw nobody. The voice giggled lightly and the Doctor’s head jerked up when he realised where the sound was coming from. There was a woman sitting on top of the TARDIS. She seemed young. In her early 20s, with bright blonde hair, and eyes that almost glowed golden, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked. The girl smiled at him, a little pink tongue poking out from the corner  of her mouth that had the doctor averting his eyes from her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello.” He replied. He wondered if he should be angry. Yell at her for basically sitting on top of his house. His home. But the TARDIS sounded content, almost serene, as if this woman’s presence was welcomed. Almost required.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the one giving off that unique sense. The scent of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this is the earliest I’ve met you.” She said to him with a smile, but with the way her eyes were roving over his features, the Doctor could tell she had never met <em> this </em> him before. He raised a surprised brow,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re from the future, I see.” She nodded in agreement. He glanced down at her wrist, no vortex manipulator. Looked around, but except the TARDIS, he could see no other transport. A chameleon circuit, no matter how powerful, would not have fooled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how did you come here?” The Doctor asked her, “Where is your time ship?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t need one.” She said flippantly, as if she was stating facts on the weather and not spouting nonsense, “Time likes me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor frowned, “You’re saying you travel through time without a ship? That’s impossible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Infuriatingly, her smile widened even further at his scepticism, “That’s me.” She jumped down the TARDIS, landing a few feet away from him gracefully, and then closed the distance between them with a coy look in her eyes, “Don’t worry, my Doctor. It will become a little easier to believe in a couple millenia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The possessive noun in front of his name just made him all the more curious, and despite himself, his hand reached out to her. She stepped back with a little teasing ‘nuh-ah’, and he could clearly hear the amusement in her admonishment. She was enjoying this. Very much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No touch, Doctor. Not yet, at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Curiosity burst at his seams. It wasn’t often that he didn’t understand something, and he didn’t understand this woman at all. He couldn’t make heads or tails of who or what she was. She wasn’t a Time Lord. Not even Gallifreyan. But, she also wasn’t human. Humans didn’t carry the smell of time like she did. Time seemed to surround her like perfume. The closer she got, the stronger the whiff, and even now, with her standing only a few feet away, it was driving him mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. Can’t tell you that either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor huffed, “Then why are you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged, “I’m here because I’m supposed to be here. You told me I was here. A causal loop, you called it.‘S all very timey-wimey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes, “And how far into my future are you from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her laughter was light, like bells chiming before sunday church. It made his own lips involuntarily twitch up in a smile,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a timelord. You should know what you can’t ask me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re from my future. Can’t really ask you much of anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true.” In the distance, the gate to the junkyard screeched open, and the Doctor turned towards the noise, realising it must be Susan returning from her school. “Tell you what though,” He turned to the woman again, a woman who he knew nothing about. She had closed the distance between them again, and was looking up at him with a wide grin, “Whenever we do meet for the first time, it’s going to be <em> fantastic </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandfather!” The Doctor flinched, for a moment, completely captivated by her eyes, how fathomless they were. Filled with love and affection and laughter that wasn’t for him yet. Not this him. But, still <em> a </em> him. He’s never been looked at like that before. He straightened and then turned to look at his granddaughter, his mind whirring at an impossible speed to come up with an excuse to justify the strange woman’s presence in front of their home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, when Susan came around the corner, she just frowned at him a little in confusion, “Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard voices.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned too, and turned back to look at the woman but she was gone. And so was the smell of time. He blinked. She really hadn’t been lying when she said she didn’t need a ship. <em> Rassilon </em>, who was that woman? And why did Time love her so?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just talking to the TARDIS, Susan dear.” He muttered hastily even as his brain worked in a million different directions to solve this new mystery, “You know, she doesn't like much being stationary for so long. Especially in the middle of a junkyard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Susan pursed her lips thoughtfully, and he knew she was listening to the TARDIS too. Luckily, his ship backed him up on his little fabricated story, and he sighed in relief when his granddaughter nodded, “Okay. We’ll go on a trip. Just the one. I have homework to complete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Yes, home work for the primitive human education you insist on taking. Do you know, Susan, these humans still don’t  realise that half the things they’re teaching their children will be proven wrong sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, they argued back and forth over the pros and cons of the mid 20th century earth education, and all of it was so mundane the doctor could almost pull his mind away from the golden girl he had met just that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-second doctor-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Twinkle, twinkle little star, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How I wonder what you are… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rasillon only knew why an earth rhyme from the late 20th century was stuck in his brain but the Doctor couldn’t get that annoying tune out of his head. He had been humming it for most of last night that he and Jamie had spent in the vortex, and now, stuck in the jail cell all alone on a forgein planet, with no idea when he would get out, the nursery rhyme was back to playing on a loop. He sighed, and then considering he had nothing else to do for the time being, decided to pull out his recorder from his inner jacket pocket with a smirk to start playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he’ll end up annoying the guards into setting him free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and started playing. It was always a soothing activity, playing the recorder. Helped him think better, concentrate more on his surroundings. He feels the air shift, the slightest of drafts flowing through the cracks of the barred wooden door. If he doesn’t concentrate on the tiny fact that he has been captured against his will, he can even relax, that’s how peaceful it is. But, he has companions to worry about, and a TARDIS to go back to, so he just carries on playing until someone comes over to tell him to shut it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is, until he feels it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change in air, but it’s not the draft. The scent of time as it just phases into existence. He pops open his eyes, mind going back to years ago when he had smelled the exact perfume with a different nose, in a different body. The golden girl who he hadn’t been able to forget about since he found her sitting on top of the TARDIS and grinning at him as though she loved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is her again. Same blonde hair, golden-hazel eyes, a wide tongue touched grin that widens further when she realises he recognizes her,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello.” Her voice is soft. As much as he hadn’t been able to forget her, a lot of details had become hazy over time. He doesn’t remember the lilts of her thick London accent being so pleasant to his ears. Or, maybe it’s just that the ears are new. They like her accent more than the last pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello.” He stuffs the recorder back in his pocket and straightens slightly, his eyes taking her in more fully. The junkyard they had been in the first time he had met her had been dark, and even with his superior eyesight, he hadn’t been able to truly see her all that clearly. The lighting in the dungeon isn’t really all that better, but at least she’s completely visible this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes in her attire, thinking maybe he can get a hint of what time period she’s from. Maybe then he can go look for her. But, all she’s wearing is a light white flowy sundress, a common enough article that it never really goes out of style in any time period on any planet for humanoid females. Her feet are bare, toes painted a soft pink and dangling in the air from where she sits perched on an empty barrel. There’s a ring on her left hand. A diamond big enough he would be able to see it from outer space. She’s married, or at least engaged. He files that little bit of information away for later speculation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is also something else he had evidently missed the last time. A sort of light shimmery glow that lives right underneath her skin. Nothing alarming or even all that noticeable if one wasn’t looking too closely, but certainly unnaturally captivating. He wouldn’t have thought twice about it if he couldn’t sense the power beneath that aura. This woman, she’s not quite human. But, she’s also not quite not human. He’s never met any of her kind before. Wonders if all of them are this unfairly beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You play a recorder?” She asks him with a smile, motioning with a tilt of her chin towards the jacket pocket where he had stuffed it in. He frowns,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The me you know doesn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. He’s sort of more of an electric guitar man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He considers that. So, she’s still somewhere further in his future. A shame, that. She intrigues him just enough that he wants to meet her for the first time immediately. But the him she knows is into electric guitars, and as much as the doctor would otherwise, he can’t appreciate that genre of music with these ears. Has no finesse with strings with these fingers. He supposes he’s just going to have to wait a bit more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I good at it?” The Doctor asks her. There aren’t a lot of things you can ask about to someone from the future who knows you as well as this woman seems to. But, his future self’s interest and talent in a musical instrument should be a safe enough topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dunno much about music, me.” She says with a shrug, “But, the whole thing is equal parts ridiculous and attractive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know why that last statement makes him grin like a loon, but it does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ridiculous and Attractive. Those two words sum him up quite well if he does say so himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” She asks him with a teasing smirk, an eyebrow raising in question even as her eyes brim with laughter. The Doctor huffs,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea. We were just passing through honestly, Taraki Seven Sigma has great weather this time of the year, and they have these spectacular snow globes with anti gravity pockets in them so the snow never really comes down. I thought Jamie and Victoria might appreciate them.” He sighed, and smiled a little ruefully remembering how his two companion’s eyes had lit up at the sheer size of the Taraki marketplace. But then he remembered what had happened next, and in an instant the smile was replaced by a frown, “And then, this local woman accused me of stealing her kitchenware of all things! Taraki is a fairly matriarchal society. Nobody even bothered listening to me before I was thrown in here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His irritation seemed to be a source of constant amusement to the woman in front of him, because she laughed. Loud and clear and just as hypnotizing as the first time he’d heard it years ago. It was a laugh you couldn’t help but smile in response to, and involuntarily, his own lips stretched in a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you?” He asked before he could stop himself. She tilted her head, a question in her eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here right now? Don’t get me wrong, I do appreciate the company, I just don’t understand why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged, “I told you before. Clausal loop. I’m here because you told me that I was here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lips twitched up in a small smile, “Not yet.” He narrowed his eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A friend.” He raises a speculative eyebrow. He has a lot of friends. None of them look at him the way she does. None of them make him feel like the way she does,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit more than a friend, I reckon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile widens, “Not yet.” She says. It makes him huff, but his hearts are beating a little too fast in anticipation. He leans a little closer,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re infuriating.” She’s also so young. At least, she looks it. He has no idea what someone like her is doing with him. Maybe he is being presumptuous. Maybe she really is just a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you complaining?” She asks him softly, and he wonders if he is imagining the closing distance between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really.” He’s about to close the distance between them. Nothing too intimate. Just a hand on her cheek, just to confirm if she really is as soft as she looks. Just to confirm if she actually is real in the first place and not just a hallucination of some sort. But, just then, there’s a heavy sound of the barred door swinging open, and the Doctor turns towards the now open door with a flinch. The officer standing on the other side looks at him with a frown,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re free to go, Mister Doctor. The misunderstanding has been resolved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t even need to turn back around to know that she is gone. She’s taken the scent of Time with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-third doctor-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josephine Grant was getting married. The Doctor supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. It just- It was all a little sudden that’s all. And it’ not like she had been his first companion to have left him for love. Susan had for the same reason. The Doctor couldn’t understand it. All of space and time he was willing to offer them. Galaxies and stars and planets their little brains couldn’t even begin to think up. And yet, at the end they all chose this little, singular planet. With their tiny, singular lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched her leave the celebrations for a moment to come over to where he had been standing in a more secluded corner. Socializing with humans was still somewhat difficult on good days. This was very easily not turning out to be one of those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got onto your uncle at the United Nations, didn’t you?” He asked when she didn’t say anything for a moment, though he already knew the answer,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only the second time I’ve ever asked him for anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and look where the first time got you.” The first time had gotten her a position as his assistant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mind, do you?” She was nervous. And she looked sad. The Doctor wondered why. Wasn’t she the one choosing to leave him rather than the other way around?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind? He might even be able to turn you into a scientist.” He tried to steer the conversation to lighter waters, but Jo didn’t take it. Didn’t smile. Instead, she just looked deep into his eyes for a moment. Not the sharpest tool in the box, he wondered what she could see in eyes that sometimes felt like they had seen everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t go too far away, will you? And if you do, come back and see us sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of those statements were likely. He was going to run. Far and away until the hurt he felt in his hearts was just a memory and then he was going to run farther. And he had no intentions of looking back. But, this was her engagement party of sorts, and she was happy. The Doctor didn’t see any point in crushing her hopes. She’ll forget him soon enough anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled wide, and he realised she couldn’t see anything in his eyes that would give away his deceit. He didn’t like lying, but somehow, without even knowing when, he had gotten incredibly good at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save me a piece of wedding cake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t stayed long after that. Just long enough to give her her wedding present and the toast to the happy couple. Once everyone’s attention seemed thoroughly diverted, he quietly opened the door and stepped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, if nothing else and nobody else in the world, at least he still had Bessi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He was just walking down the stairs down the porch towards his car when he registered what he was smelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Time. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head shot up in surprise, and right there, sitting on the passenger seat of his Bessi, grinning wide from ear to ear as she looked at him was <em> her </em>, glowing faintly golden under the admittedly cloudy night sky,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good day, doctor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His steps increased pace without his knowledge and before he knew it, he had taken his own seat behind the wheel and was matching her grin with one of his own,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a nice surprise.” Then, he took her in, “You’ve changed clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she had. The white sundress and bare feet he had seen her with last time had been changed for a pair of well fitted black slacks, a champagne silk shirt and tall black heels. She looked professional, and the Doctor wondered if she had a high position job sometime in the future,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should hope so. It’s been around 10 years for me since you last saw me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor raised a brow, “And yet you haven’t aged a day. I should be surprised, but considering everything else, I’ve seen you do, this seems the most plausible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lull of silence for a moment, and he watched as she looked into his eyes the same way Jo had a few minutes ago. Only, instead of smiling wide, her gaze seemed to soften, and her fingers twitched at her sides, as if she wanted to touch him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sad.” She stated, voice like warm pillows on a summer morning,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not. I’m smiling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are. And you’re sad. Why are you sad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought to deflect once again. Maybe she’ll leave him be if he didn’t give her a straight answer. But, she looked so genuinely worried, and he was so alone all of a sudden. He knew she'd also have to leave soon, but he couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jo’s leaving. Getting married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it really that amazing?” He wondered out loud, head tilting up a little to look at the ink black sky. He could feel her gaze on him still, and instead of feeling squirmish, the weight of it was comforting. “Falling in love? That you would give up all of time and space for it? All those planets and galaxies and stars? Me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think I would know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re married.” He titled his head towards the rings that adorned her left hand. At least ten years she had been married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I’ve never had to give up space and time for love. It was never either or or for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you travel with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” He hesitated,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you still travel with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” He looked at her incredulously even as relief made his hearts beat a little faster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your husband doesn’t mind?” Her lips twitched a little in a smile,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.” Her answers were short. Cryptic. Anyone else in the entire world and he would’ve gotten annoyed. But, he loved this game he played with her. He shifted a little closer. Not enough to touch but enough that he could get a stronger whiff of that scent. Underneath the perfume of time, she smelled like vanilla and cream and strawberries. Sweet and warm and utterly intoxicating,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long are you going to stay with me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words left his lips before he could even register them, and she gave him a wide, knowing smile. As if he was going to ask for that same promise sometime in the future. He wondered if he was still going to be as besotted with her as he was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forever, my Doctor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the TARDIS and Bessie and now apparently this golden girl. The Doctor supposed he really wasn’t going to be alone. Not entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-fourth doctor-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had brought Sarah Jane to a ball. 18th century Paris, France, it was King Louis XIV’s 22nd birthday and the entire country was celebrating. He had managed to sneak them into the court where only the highest of nobles were attending the festivities. Sarah had raided the wardrobe for a beautiful dark purple period appropriate dress, and though he himself hadn’t changed, there was enough of a perception filter courtesy to the TARDIS that no one paid the pair of them any mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh but, this is wonderful!” Sarah exclaimed from beside him, her hand squeezing his tight in her excitement and he gave her a broad smile. She was one of his closest friends, and seeing her so happy made his hearts feel full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t it just? And look!” He pointed towards the buffet tables with a goofy grin, “They’ve got nibbles!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next half an hour, Sarah Jane Smith was certainly the belle of the ball. The Doctor watched fondly as she danced with every gentleman who dared to ask. The last few days of adventures had been a bit rough on the both of them, and he had felt a reprieve from all the danger was needed. When Sarah rushed back to him with her cheeks pink with excretion and a wide smile on his face, he concluded his decision had been right,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Doctor! Dance with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slow down, Sarah, you look like you’re about to fall. We have the whole night. Come. Let’s go outside for a moment, I think a bit of fresh air would do you a world of good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah didn’t argue, feeling a bit dizzy herself from the constant moving around the dance floor. The Doctor and her made for the gardens and she gasped when she saw the view,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The Doctor whispered, looking around himself. It wasn’t his first time to the garden of Versailles, and he doubted it was going to be his last. But, the sight always managed to enamour him. The water from the fountains was sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight, and the lawns were perfectly trimmed and maintained. There were beds of flowers that had Sarah Jane running for them and he felt a sort of contentment kick in at the sight she made surrounded by all the nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and breathed it all in, but then froze when he got a whiff of something that most certainly did not belong in an 18th century french garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His golden girl was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come along, Sarah!” He called out as he began moving in the direction of the scent,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Doctor?” Sarah had to jog over to catch up with his fast pace, and she slipped her hand in his as soon as he was in reach. The Doctor smiled at her reassuringly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite the opposite, Sarah Jane. It turns out we’re going to be meeting someone very dear to me tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah blinked at that enigmatic sentence, but didn’t say anything. Instead she watched as the Doctor took occasional whiffs of the air, as if he were a puppy in a ridiculously long scarf looking for his owner. It would’ve been adorable if she wasn’t so confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor stopped when he saw her, her back was turned to them, and she was swaying alone to the sound of music coming from inside the palace. Her clothes had changed again and this time she was a sheer, flowy lace red dress, the hem of which reached only a few inches above her knee. She was also barefoot again, a pair of silver heels dangling from one hand loosely. As always, she glowed just slightly, just enough to make his breath catch, and always, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor, who is she?” He heard Sarah Jane ask softly from beside him, and in response he only walked closer. She turned then, and he wondered if it was the crunching of gravel under his shoes that made her aware of him or could she just sense him like he could with her. Either way, when their eyes met, she smiled brightly, a bit of tongue poking out from the side making his blood warm,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor! Isn’t this brilliant!” Then, her eyes slid sideways to where Sarah was standing beside him and if it were possible, the twinkling in them brightened further, “Sarah Jane Smith! Oh, but you’re so young!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah Jane lifted an eyebrow, her curiosity peaked, “Actually, you look much younger than me. Who are you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She skipped closer to them, still humming, “I’m the Doctor’s friend.” She gave him a sideways look, before she leaned into Sarah Jane and whispered loudly, “from the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when the Doctor noticed the light dusting of pink across her cheeks and he felt his lips curl up in amusement, “Have you been drinking, sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart?” Both women turned to look at him as if he’d lost his marbles. The doctor blushed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, she refuses to give me her name. I would have to call her something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart.” His golden girl mumbled, and there was a small shy smile on her lips when she looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes, “I do like it. Sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Is it just him, or does she get prettier every time he looks at her? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” His answering smile is just as shy. Sarah Jane’s eyes ping pong between their faces, brows furrowed as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. She must have seen something though, because her expression clears in another moment. <em> Oh.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in her eyes dims a bit at the realisation, but she smiles a little wider anyway. She has never seen the Doctor look at someone so tenderly, never seen him soften quite like this for someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor takes a step closer to the girl, and then tilts his head towards the palace from where the music is coming from, “What would you say to a dance, Sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, good sir. I’ll have to decline. Like I said before, no touching.” She teased, tongue poking a little from the side again. It was getting infinitely harder to not do something about that little tongue touched smile of hers. The Doctor frowned,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet, you have never given me a reason as to why. You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that Sarah Jane can very well see you, I would’ve thought you a figment of my imagination.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snickered, “Are you saying I’m the girl of your dreams?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, she had cheek, this Sweetheart of his. He rolled his eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, you’re just fishing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” She hmmed, swayed, her eyes unfocused for a second before looking back at him, “I should go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor shook his head, took another step closer, “No. No, I just got here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cause you’re late. I’ve been here for three hours already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor pouted, “Maybe it was you who was early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t happen. Time likes me.” She winked, “You on the other hand, Time likes to play around with. I’ll see you, Doctor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait-” His hands twitched to hold her still when she took a half step back, but she paused anyway, “Can’t you stay for a little while longer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was pleading wasn’t he? That was a first for him. She smiled at him softly, as if she could read his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’ll be missed if I’m gone too long.” Then, taking two steps to close the distance between them, she gently placed her lips on his jacket and scarf-covered chest, right between his hearts. His breath hitched, hearts stuttering and then starting at a double pace as if the warmth of her lips were a shot of adrenaline “I’ll see you, sweetheart.” She murmured with a twinkle in her eyes, and in the next moment she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor?” Sarah Jane asked, and watched as the Doctor blinked rapidly for a moment before turning to look at her with wide glassy eyes. His cheeks were pink and his focus hazy and she swore he looked all dazed and drunk though he hadn’t had had a drop of alcohol that evening,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sarah Jane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea.” Sarah hesitated before asking softly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is she your wife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers the set of rings she wears on her fingers, how she looks at him with boundless affection and kisses his chest as if she owns a place between his hearts. But, then she talks about her husband and someone missing her and calls him her friend. She’s an enigma wrapped up in a mystery and he loves her games as much as he hates them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. love and promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome back! Sorry for the late update. It's finals week, and im pretty sure i'm almost completely functioning on caffeine. i hope you enjoy this chapter. This is officially the end of the prequel. The next chapter will be uploaded in the next part of the series and will feature the 9th doctor. </p><p>Thank you for all the encouragement and praises and kudos for the last chapter. All of you were incredibly sweet. </p><p>anyway, i won't hold you up here for too long. </p><p>HAPPY READING!</p><p>P.S. if you want to talk to me or read some of my other works, you can always follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-fifth doctor-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m awfully good at cricket this time around, you know?” He announced smugly at presumably no one. The room was empty. He had come in for some peace and quiet after that rigorous game of cricket. Or well, the room had been empty. He turned around and saw her standing there, surprise flickering in her eyes even as her smile widened at the obviously happy expression on his face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” She tilted her head, considering him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why is it that you don’t look surprised at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve been waiting. Apparently, I’m a little…pathetic like that this regeneration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno about pathetic, I think it’s sweet.” She mused, giving him a rather flirtatious smile. He felt his cheeks redden. Apparently, he was also a bit of a prude. And his golden girl, in nothing but a light blush pink summer romper and tennis shoes was making it a bit difficult for him to breathe right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” They just looked at each other for a bit, and he had no doubt she was taking in the changes. He hadn’t been all that fond of his new face since he regenerated, but he could certainly see the perks now. Did she prefer this face over the last ones? He was younger now. Fitter. Outstanding at cricket as he had recently learned. Should he aim for younger regenerations? Was that something he could even do? Should he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, you’re thinking very loudly.” She interrupted his thought process with a gentle smile. Her hands came up as if she wanted to pull him in a hug, but then she clasped them behind her back and away from the temptation. “I don’t care what face you wear. You’re still you underneath all of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you have your preferences.” He raised a brow, and smiled when she made a face at being caught,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little. But no more important than how you prefer me in skirts over pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed. Certainly, he wasn’t as cavalier as to be so crude about his preferences of her outfits? Did he even have the right? Her hands were clasped behind her but he knew that the rings he had seen before were still there. Did he give them to her? Should he ask? No. No, because what if the answer was no? He didn’t think he could risk getting his hearts broken by a woman he hadn’t even properly met yet. But what if-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerked, having completely forgotten where he was for a moment. He blinked, and looked at her. She was very obviously trying not to laugh at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also have a very small attention span this time around it seems.” She teased, making him frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” He pouted- no he didn’t. He wasn’t. He was a five hundred year old time lord. He didn’t pout. “I just happen to be a bit more contemplative, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? And what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>contemplating</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you come with me?” She blinked at his rather abrupt question,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the TARDIS. Travel with me. I realise that you don’t really need it to travel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t actually travel anywhere I want without a ship, you know.” He blinked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only you. It’s just your TARDIS.” She tilted her head, gazing up at him with eyes as bright as a thousand suns, “Just my Doctor’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped. It was because of moments like these he couldn’t ask her what he really wanted to ask. Because she looked at him like that, like he was just a man. Just a good man who she loved beyond anything else. He wasn’t alien in her eyes. Wasn’t a centuries old time lord genius who took in strays because he needed people to show off to. He was just the man she loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if he was wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He belonged to her. He didn’t need to properly meet her to know that. He knew it from the moment he saw her sitting there on top of his TARDIS giving him a tongue touched grin and calling him ‘her doctor’. But, what if she didn’t belong to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So will you come with, then? Travel in the TARDIS with me and Adric and Nyssa and Tegan. It will be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile softened a little. She herself softened a little, as if her looking a bit malleable would lessen the blow of rejection when she shook her head, “I can’t. You know I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was indignant. Crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes, “And why in the world not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Because I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>travelling with you, doctor. And my doctor didn’t mention me actually travelling with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wasn’t pouting. He really wasn’t. “I thought you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was your doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched a little in a barely there smile, “Shut up. You’re all my doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, “Does that make you my Sweetheart?” He hoped she understood what he was so subtly asking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already know I belong to you, but I can call you mine too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a wide smile, then shook her head as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “You’re adorable. It’s been a while since you’ve been so openly adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what am I like in your time?” It didn’t escape his mind that she had avoided the question. He forced himself to not think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… a bit angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>grumpy. Going through a bit of a mid life crisis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, “He doesn’t sound like he would be much fun to travel with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mirrored his expression with a smirk, “On the contrary, I think he’s brilliant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. Of course she did. His golden girl really did seem to enjoy every version of him. For once, he wished she would show some favour. Preferably the kind that would make her forget all about the future incarnation of him and live with him instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t change your mind?” He asked her, and at this point, he supposed he could admit he was pouting. Just a little. Just for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not.” She walked closer to him, and then, just like last time, without touching any other part of him, gave him a peck in the middle of his chest. And just like last time, his heart thundered at double speed nevermind there was at least a layer of shirt, a sweater and a coat between his skin and her mouth. His eyes closed on instinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart-” He murmured, not knowing why he was calling her. But he knew what happened after this. She never stayed too long. Just long enough to make him fall in love a little bit more and then she was gone. This time wasn’t any different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes when the scent of Time left the room, and smiled ruefully when he looked down and saw the light pink kiss mark she had left on his sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, she was going to end up making him regenerate if she continued like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-sixth doctor-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peri was bored out of her mind. When the doctor had informed her that morning that they’ll be spending the day relaxing near a lake, she had been excited. After all, it really hadn’t been that long since he had regenerated, and she was still getting used to this new him. Her old sweet doctor who was now replaced with this arrogant frumpy man with no sense of fashion whatsoever. The past weeks had been difficult to say the least and a quiet day off would do them a load of good, she had been sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least that’s what she had thought. That had been three hours ago though, and now she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed, then turned to look at the doctor. Just like the past three hours, he looked content just sitting on a lounge chair in front of the lake, fishing. Hours and he hadn’t even caught stray weed. She groaned, and then picked up her shirt, tying it over his bikini top before walking closer to him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, how long are we gonna stay here? It’s almost noon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, “Patience, Peri Brown. I’m trying to catch us some lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peri frowned, “I’m not eating anything you’re catching.” She told him with a finality in her voice. Not only had she no faith that he would be able to catch something in the first place, but even if he did, she didn’t think she could actually eat a fish she had seen killed by her own eyes. But, the doctor just rolled his eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you can just stay hungry. Me on the other hand, I’m in the mood for fresh pan fried gumblejack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gumblejack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, the tastiest fish in all of the galaxies, my dear Peri.” The Doctor sighed a little dreamily just at the thought of it and Peri groaned, admitting defeat. Guess they really weren’t going anywhere till the Doctor got his fish. She shifted back to lean against one of the bigger rocks, and watched the doctor superstitiously. Sometimes, when she was looking away from him and then turned back, she still expected him to be his old celery wearing cricket doctor. But then, she’d see his hideous coat, and his untamed curls and the permanent sneer that rested proudly on his face and her heart would fall a little in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten a little better since the early days of his regeneration, but he was still extremely rude and proud. Half the time, she was sure he didn’t even see her, and even when he did, she was sure he wasn’t actually giving her any thought. As much as she believed that he was the same man, she couldn’t reconcile that young, handsome, sweet previous doctor with this much rougher version of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him stiffen slightly and for a moment she thought he had caught something, but then he tossed the rod to the ground and stood up, looking around their surroundings as if searching for something,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor?” She asked, slightly wearily. There was this too. This new Doctor had such mood swings she never knew what she was going to get from him. The Doctor turned to her, and there was an urgency in his eyes that made her straighten up to,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you smell that, Peri?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peri blinked, then sniffed experimentally. When no new scent reached her senses, she shook her head, “Smell what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time.” The Doctor murmured almost absently, still looking around. For a moment, she thought she heard the crunching of dry leaves under shoes but her attention was diverted when the Doctor suddenly started straightening his jacket and tossing his plastic red tennis cap next to the rainbow umbrella he seemed particularly fond of, “Quick, Peri Brown, how do I look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged non-committedly. He had a horrible fashion sense and she was fairly certain that that head of hair had never seen a comb before, but this doctor also seemed a lot more sensitive than the last one when it came to his appearance. She really didn’t want to hurt his feelings, “About the same, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, perfectly marvelous then.” The Doctor nodded at himself and Peri wondered if she should laugh or check if he maybe hit his head somewhere. Instead, she shook her head. The footsteps were coming closer, but instead of looking suspicious or guarded, the doctor was almost bouncing on his toes in his eagerness, as if he knew who it was going to be. Though, she had no idea how he could have. The woods behind them were doing a pretty good job of hiding whoever it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person walked closer and the woods cleared around them to reveal a woman. Peri blinked. They weren’t on earth but the woman was clearly human. Long golden blonde hair that shined bright in the afternoon sun, she was wearing a simple oversized white oxford shirt half tucked into a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of light yellow trainers. She smiled widely and Peri was rather surprised at how sunny and pretty that smile was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart!” The doctor grinned back and Peri’s head snapped in his direction at the term of endearment, her mouth slightly agape. The woman laughed and closed the rest of the distance between them in a light jog,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! For a second there, I thought you had gotten the coordinates wrong when you sent me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. A mistake that novice is beneath me.” The Doctor proclaimed, hands crossed in front of his slightly puffed up chest. The girl gave him a bemused smile, head tilting slightly as if she was rapidly taking in the changes in him from the last time she had seen him. Her intense gaze made the doctor falter slightly. Everybody in the universe could prefer the previous him to the present him, but he wasn’t sure how he would handle if his golden girl didn’t like this version when she had been so open and accepting of all the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? Did you say the Doctor sent you?” Peri asked, walking closer to get the pair’s attention, “Only, the Doctor was just as surprised to see you as I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The girl turned to smile at Peri and extended her hand, “Hello. You must be Peri Brown. It’s very nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook hands and Peri was surprised to find that the girl’s skin was a lot warmer than </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she had expected, and she had just about opened her mouth to ask- her name? How did she know the doctor? Why was he calling her sweetheart? But before she could, the doctor beat her to it. With another question she hadn’t expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s completely unfair! How come Peri can touch you but I can’t?” He sounded slightly petulant, another tone Peri wasn’t used to hearing from the doctor. The girl just giggled though, as if she was amused,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t tell you that yet.” She replied cheekily, then turned to Peri, “I know him from his future and We’ve met in his past. It’s my first time meeting this version though.” Then she turned to the doctor and made an over-exaggerated action of checking him out, “Very...colorful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor preened, “Do you like it? Peri here thinks the previous me was a better version.” Peri blushed. She didn’t want to come off as judgemental or mean to this complete stranger but it really was no secret that the man he had been previously was better both in looks and personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation but a smile tugged at her lips, “I told you before, I don’t care how you look, or how your quirks change. But yes, I do like this you. Not sure anybody else this side of the universe would be able to pull off that jacket as well as you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As or what Peri thinks,” she continued, “You should really start giving us companions a bit of a warning about your regeneration </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you blow up into another person in front of our eyes.” She winked at Peri conspiratorially and Peri smiled, charmed by the young woman even as the doctor spluttered in indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you know the Doctor from the future and the past but not the present?” Peri wrinkled her nose a little at the confusing sentence, “That sounds more like a riddle than anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed, “Oh, the life with the Doctor.” She looked a little behind them and her eyebrows raised, “You were fishing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Sweetheart, stay for lunch, won’t you?” The Doctor requested, turning to move back towards his fishing spot. He brought out another lounge chair from behind one of the bigger rocks, unfolded it and placed it next to his own, “I’m catching us some fresh Gumblejack. Peri refuses to try it, but you will love it, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, not only do you have patience enough to fish, but you’re also a cook this time around? My Doctor, this regeneration really is full of surprises.” She teased but sat in the chair he had set up for her. She knew she wouldn't be able to actually stay for lunch. The Doctor and Peri had an adventure she wouldn’t be able to join them on, but until then, she could spend some time with this him. After looking around for a second, she picked up the red tennis cap the doctor had been wearing previously and placed it over her own head before reclining back in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile he gave her when he noticed, was blinding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-seventh doctor-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library. It was one of the Doctor’s favorite places to visit this regeneration. He grinned when he stepped out of the TARDIS, Ace following behind him. She frowned as she took on all the tall shelves carrying hundreds of books, people browsing through them and chatting with one another, none of them noticing the big old blue box that had just materialized in the middle of a corridor,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor? Where are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This, Ace, my dear, is The Library. So big that it doesn’t need a name. It’s just THE library. A whole planet dedicated to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>books.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He turned to her, grinning smugly and waiting for the eager wonder to take over her eyes the way it did with most companions every time he showed them a new and wonderful place. His smile dimmed slightly when all Ace did was look around and hummed a little non-committedly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we here for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would enjoy it.” The doctor shrugged, a bit disappointed now that he was the only one who seemed to be enjoying this particular travel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I don’t know if you didn’t realise this, but I’m not really the school or studying type. I would much prefer blowing something any day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but reading has nothing to do with studying, Ace.” The Doctor replied, his mood restored and he looped his arm around the young woman’s shoulder, steering her deeper into the building, “This building contains every book that was ever written or will be written. On any topic whatsoever. Not just from earth but from the entire galaxy. And thanks to the TARDIS translation matrix, you would be able to read it no matter what language it’s in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor grinned smugly when he saw that spark of interest build up behind Ace’s eyes, knowing he had her attention now. Ace might not be all that interested in standard education, but she was a brilliant, clever woman who was always striving to learn more. Normally, the Doctor didn’t bring companions here, not wanting to risk them getting dangerous future knowledge that they could use to alter their world’s history. But, he knew Ace wasn’t the kind of woman who would be interested in Earth’s politics or religious conflicts. Most probably, she would just try and see if she could find some material on explosives. But, just to be sure,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can browse anywhere you like. But, just stay away from building 47. That’s Earth’s history after your time. It’s future knowledge. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Where can I find books related to explosions?” She asked distractedly, her brain already whirring through the possibilities. The Doctor’s lips twitched in an affectionate smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See there? That’s the information booth. The android handling it will tell you everything you need to know. Go on then. Browse all you like. Meet me back at the TARDIS in say, 4 hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her run towards the information booth, all explosive energy once again and shook his head fondly. Now, he had four hours all to himself and an entire planet filled to the brim with knowledge at his disposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t nearly the first time he had thought about doing this, but every time previously, he had somehow managed to curb his curiosity enough to leave the matter alone and let time unfold as it does. This regeneration in particular seemed to be very bad at leaving things alone, and ever since he changed, the one thing he’d wanted to do above all else was figure out who his Sweetheart really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, here he was, the biggest Library in the universe. There were plenty of books and documents about him here, he knew. So, he was bound to find something on her too. He started walking over towards building 2185, an entire area dedicated to galactic myths and legends, he knew because that’s where all the relative information about him resided. It was a risky move, considering there was bound to be personal future knowledge about himself there that he might stumble upon, but apparently, he was also quite reckless in this regeneration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did he really know about his golden girl anyway? He knew she was a friend (he was hoping she was more), he knew she was beautiful, he knew she could travel in time without a ship or a vortex manipulator, but only if it was someplace his TARDIS had already been to. He knew that she didn’t age and that she had a fairly thick, quite pleasant to the ear, London accent. It was one of the reasons why he’d stayed so relatively close to that city ever since he started travelling, hoping every time to see her, meet her for the first time. It’d been ineffective so far, and he was already somewhere around 900 years old. He honestly had no idea how much patience he had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was browsing through shelves and shelves of books on Gods and legends and myths, there were quite a few with titles that included names like The Oncoming Storm, or The Lonely God or The Destroyer of Worlds. He had half a mind to stuff all those books in his trans dimensional pockets to burn them later, but he doubted these were the only copies they had here anyways. He was starting to realise how little he actually knew about the mysterious woman who kept showing up in his life when his fingers trailed over a spine titled The Bad Wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, blinked. That one was unfamiliar. The one next to it read, The Doctor and His Rose: The Stuff Of Legend. He hesitated before reaching for it, and was just about to pull it out when a throat cleared behind him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around, feeling like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar, and blushed with embarrassment when he saw his golden girl in front of him, leaning nonchalantly against the shelves, a highly amused look on her face. It had been a while since she was been able to surprise him so completely, but between all the thousands of people from all the thousands of planets and all the old, dusty books on the shelves, the scent of time that just sort of lingered around her had been quite thoroughly masked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were looking for spoilers!” She teased him, a light teasing tone in her voice telling him she wasn’t really at all angry about it. She should be. His learning too much could possibly jeopardize her own future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, could you blame me? I don’t even know your name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to know my name yet.” He ignored that response,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you the Bad Wolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, all enigmatic and wonderful, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what it feels like to be you all the time? I remember being so frustrated when we met, because all I knew about you was that you were called the Doctor and were going to show me all of time and space. You were very tight lipped about everything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, the Doctor conceded. This was probably what all of his companions had felt most of the time travelling with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how the tables have turned! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ace would say right about now if she was here to witness this conversation. He was infinitely glad he was able to distract her with the idea of futuristic firearm knowledge. He didn’t like the feeling of being on this side of things at all. Not one bit. He scowled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This regeneration doesn’t like mysteries left unsolved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s tough, Doctor. You’re gonna have to suck it up this time. Now, come on.” She turned around and started walking away, clearly expecting that he would follow like a puppy. He huffed, but fell in line beside her anyway. She was still smiling, his cheeky little thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get some dinner. The Library doesn’t offer much options but there is this tiny little food court on building 132, right next to the obscure Indian Mythology section. They do really good chips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor raised a brow, “You come here a lot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked, a teasing tongue peaking out of her smile, “Is that a pick up line, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor rolled his eyes, even as a blush burned across his cheeks, “I don’t make a habit of hitting on married women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, loud enough that people turned to give them looks. The Doctor honestly didn’t know what she found so funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t come here all that often. Not too many fond memories of this place. But, there aren’t a lot of places except 21st century Earth where you get chips this good. I was really surprised the first time you brought me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor’s lips twitched in a smile even as he raised a brow, “Love chips then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my Doctor, love is not a strong enough word.” She proclaimed, sighing dramatically and making him roll his eyes in amused exasperation, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore</span>
  </em>
  <span> chips. The most beautiful thing mankind ever created, I say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he looked like a fool, grinning at her like a complete loon as she led them to the food court, but she was just so- just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Full of joy, full of love. Full of wonder for the most mundane things. She was the most human human he had ever met. It was wonderful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then. Chips it is. My treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-eighth doctor-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was relaxed. It wasn’t a usual circumstance. He rarely liked sitting still in one place like this, but he was enjoying it this one instance, slouching on his comfy armchair in the console room, piping hot camomile tea steeping next to him while he went through rereading the riveting works of Paulo Coelho. Charley was somewhere deeper inside the TARDIS, entertaining herself, probably in the kitchen or in the media room. They didn’t have any plans to go anywhere, having just some back from an adventure. It was quiet, and peaceful and for the first time in quite a long time, the Doctor wasn’t feeling that itch to run away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was why the TARDIS took that exact moment to suddenly lurch into motion. The Doctor jerked, surprise making him move towards the console before he could even register what was happening. Somewhere deeper into the ship, he heard Charley yelp, but ignored her alarm in favor of figuring out what was making the TARDIS so eager to go somewhere. He tried to stop her, pressing buttons and turning dials but it was of no use whatsoever, the TARDIS continued on her path, completely ignoring her pilot,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Old girl, where are we going?” He muttered towards the time rotor, more than a little irritated to have been disturbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor? I thought you said we were taking the night off. Where are we going?” Charley called out, coming into the console room, gripping the railing tightly to keep her balance against the constant shaking of the TARDIS. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not me. It’s the TARDIS. She started moving on her own.” He yelled back at her, most of his concentration on the screen front of him, “I don’t understand. It’s like she’s getting a summon of some kind. But, it’s not the Time Lords. I would know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not new though, is it? We answer to distress calls all the time.” Charley tried to reassure him, coming over to stand next to him. The readings on the screen as always, meant nothing to her, but they seemed to be making the Doctor flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t like any other distress call though. There is no urgency or danger that I can detect. This is just the TARDIS being eager to land.” He shook his head, “She isn’t getting patched through with a device either. I got no message on my psychic paper. Whatever or whoever this is, it has a link to the TARDIS almost as intimate as mine. I don’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had no choice but to wait patiently for the TARDIS to land. Luckily, it didn’t take very long. The landing being a little jarring in it’s abruptness,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Charley asked him hesitantly. The Doctor examined the screen, getting more confused by the second,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usophie. Year 17294. It’s an entire asteroid colonized by humans and dedicated to creating a romantic atmosphere for the perfect date.” The Doctor explained, still beyond confused as to why his ship would bring him here, that too so enthusiastically. “Quite a lot of this time period’s 1 percenters come here to go on dates or celebrate anniversaries and the likes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” A bit of a blush was working its way across Charley’s cheeks even as she tried to push it back down. She looked down at her attire. She was wearing what she usually wore for their adventures, durable boots, thick pants, a plain tee with a jacket. She bit her lip, “Should I change then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor blinked at that question, and then turned to look at Charley with a frown, “Why would you do that?” before she could answer, he continued, “We don’t know what called the TARDIS here. We don’t know yet if it’s a friend or a foe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hardly think a foe will call you to planet Romance. Maybe it’s an old flame or something.” She retorted jokingly, only, the Doctor’s eyes widened as if he realised something,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Then, they widened some more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he straightened up, running his hand down his frock coat in an effort to rid of the non-existent wrinkles, “Should I change then, do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charley blinked, stunned for a moment, “Wait Doctor, I was just teasing. Is there really an old flame who would call you on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not an old flame exactly. At least, I hope not. She calls herself my friend, though I do have my fair share of doubts. It is all rather complicated. Anyway, I should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the Doctor could continue, the door to the TARDIS opened, and there she was, on the other side of the door, grinning at him bright enough to rival the shine of a thousand suns. She looked absolutely stunning, dressed in a deep green old hollywood floor length gown that complimented his own frock coat quite well. She hand long black gloves travelling all the way up her arms, hiding her rings though he could still see the indents of them through the thin fabric,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor. You’re late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart!” He smiled back, suddenly extremely pleased, though a little embarrassed at how fast his hearts were beating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Charley interjected, her back stiffening a little as she looked uncertainly between them, “What going on here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Introductions are in order, I suppose.” The Doctor clapped his hands once, pulling Charley with him by the arm so that all three of them were standing near the TARDIS’ threshold, “Sweetheart, this is Charley Pollard. She’s my current companion. Charley, this is my Sweetheart. Don’t bother asking for her name, she won’t give it.” He mock glared at the other woman as he said the last statement, but all she did was laugh at his expression,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman must maintain at least some mystery, my Doctor.” She chided jokingly, making the Doctor scoff at her audacity,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some mystery.” He repeated, “I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, the list of things I don’t know about you are a mile long whereas the things that I do know with any certainty about you, I can count on one hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Charley shook her head, still trying to figure what was happening, “How do you two know each other again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, here has been popping in and out of my lives ever since I started travelling.” The Doctor explained, “She travels with me sometime in my personal future that she refuses to disclose. Like I said, a mystery, her.” He turned to his golden girl, then, who was most certainly glowing at that moment, “I suppose it is safe to say it was you who summoned my TARDIS?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Summon.” She made a face at his choice of words, “I merely very politely asked her to bring you to me and she did. You should try it sometime, instead of using a mallet whenever she doesn’t listen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mallet?” He asked, confused. Her eyes widened,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry. Not yet? Blimey, it’s been a while since I’ve had a temporal slip up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor shook his head, he had more important things he wanted to talk about, “So, Usophie huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” His golden girl replied, her eyes glancing towards Charley for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. She smiled sheepishly, “I must admit, I was hoping to catch you alone for this one. Don’t get me wrong, love meeting all your companions, me. But, uh, would you be free to go on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked at her quietly for a moment, it wasn’t often he got to see her so flustered and hesitant. He had to admit, she looked adorable. She squirmed under his gaze for another moment, before he decided to put her out of her misery by grinning widely, “With you? Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her relieved smile was a sight to behold and he only barely managed to tear his gaze away from that tiny bit of tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth to give Charley an apologetic look, “You don’t mind do you, Charley? Haven’t seen my Sweetheart in decades, me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charley still felt a little stumped by all the information dump, but she managed to shake her head and plaster a small smile on her face, “No, of course not. Go right ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled his thanks before stepping out of the TARDIS with his golden girl right beside him. He looked down at her gloved hands with a small smile and offered her his arm like the gentleman that he was this regeneration. She giggled sweetly before taking it carefully, and even through the material of his shirt and coat and the fabric of her gloves, just the weight of her hand over his arm made him a little dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TARDIS door closed behind them, and for the first time the Doctor took in his surroundings. This part of the asteroid reminded him very strongly of Venice in the early 20th century, and he smiled when he saw gondolas floating on the lake running next to them. The asteroid didn’t have it’s own moon, but the stars above them shined so bright, there was no need for street lamps. They began walking in no particular direction, and he sighed contentedly as a new kind of peace enveloped him. He tilted his head down to see the golden head of hair of the woman on his arm and smiled softly as soft humming reached his ears from her,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you are awfully close to me, and fairly relaxed. I could touch you right now if I really wanted to.” And he could. He could imagine it so clearly. His lips on her hair, his hand on her bare shoulder, upper arms, fingers trailing lightly down her bare back, his knuckles running across the apples of her cheeks, mouth hot and soft against her own-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t though.” She replied simply, not tensing against him, not even a bit. The trust she had in him made him stutter a bit, but he didn’t let his surprise show,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, that would make me very cross.” She looked up at him, and then smiled as if sharing a secret, “And you hate making me upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he supposed that was true enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were walking towards an open restaurant, he could see now. There wasn’t much of a crowd, and the Doctor figured the TARDIS had landed on an off-season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, a date, huh?” He mused, looking up at the night sky and feigning nonchalance, “You sure your husband wouldn’t mind?” If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the indents of her rings through all the layers of fabric. Superior Time lord senses and all. The questions burning at the base of his mouths made him restless, he had never been good with the not knowing even as he relished in the fact that there was still so much of the universe he didn’t know anything about. But, his curiosity only made her shake her head with a laugh,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re trying to fish, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, and was about to protest when they reached the entrance. The Doctor was about to pull out his psychic paper when his golden girl beat him to it. The maitre d looked down at his guest list, then nodded before directing them to their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view was fairly impressive even to the Doctor’s considering his extensive experience in travelling the universe, but it had nothing on his Sweetheart and how she looked, sitting across from him bathed in nothing but the light coming from the candle sitting in between them. His hands twitched to reach for hers, but he stopped them, instead taking his fill by drinking her in. Her gold-ember eyes seemed to almost glow in the candle light, her bright red lips looking even more tempting that usual. He wondered how he survived, seeing her everyday if this was the kind of effect she had when he met once every other century,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is different.” He said, and then realised how true it was. She had met with him plenty of times before, but never had they been in so blatantly romantic a setting, “It is, isn’t it? Why is tonight different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, a bit soft, a bit sad, a bit wonderful, “Things are about to change. You know it as well as I do. You’re just running.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, the glass of complimentary wine halfway to his lips. His heart shook a little, fear and dread and confusion warring in him until he almost couldn’t breathe. He placed the glass back down on the table, “I’m not going to take part in the war.” He told her curtly. This was probably the first time he had ever been so short with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to help.” She nodded, “You’re going to be the Doctor and you’re going to save as many people as you possibly can. It’s what you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, it’s not going to be enough, is it?” He asked softly, “You would look like you’re about to cry if it was going to be as simple as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I want to be, I won’t be able to be there to help you through it.” She confessed, “Not in a way you will remember for a long, long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is getting incredibly frustrating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “I know.” She cleared her throat, sniffed a little and then smiled wider, “And that is why there is another reason we’re on a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next time you see me, I won’t know who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to understand what she meant, but when he did, a brilliant smile stole its way across his face, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get to meet you for the first time." He breathed out, disbelieving. He has looked for to this one moment for so long, had almost convinced himself that the woman sitting in front of him was nothing more than a dream on more than one occasion, but it was going to happen. And soon. He was going to have through </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet her, but he will, and that itself meant to him more than she could ever imagine, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking forward to it, then." He tried to keep his words subdued, he was, after all, on a date with a lovely woman, but his excitement at the prospect showed from how he was barely restraining himself from bouncing all across the restaurant floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't build up too many expectations," she sighed, looking equal parts embarrassed and insecure, "I really am not all that impressive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor scoffed outright at that statement, propriety be damned, "I don't believe that for one second. You, my hearts, are absolutely brilliant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her eyes melt a little at the new term of endearment. She shook her head, but didn't try to argue further. They picked up their menus and ordered, trying their best to keep the conversation for the rest of the night light and happy. There was a war waiting for the Doctor, and then he was going to meet the most important person to him in the entire multiverse. But for now, he was having dinner with the woman he loved, and nothing was more important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing was for sure though, when they did meet for the very first time for her, it was going to be absolutely fabulous. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~fin~</p><p>how was it? which doctor's scene did you like the best of all of them? I'm mostly partial to with 6th or 7th, mostly because those two were the hardest to write, but i think they turned out pretty well.</p><p>thank you for reading. As always, kudos and comments are most appreciated ;) let me know if you want me to continue this little universe i've created.</p><p>and, if you want to talk to me or read some of my other works, you can always follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soooo..... how was it?</p><p>like i said, this is basically a prequel to the story i'm currently writing, so there are a lot of canon divergence elements that might not make sense, but i needed to upload this first, or else the story itself might not make any sense. So, i hope this just makes you curious as to what actually happened rather than put you off from the whole thing :))</p><p>as always, kudos and feedback are forever and always appreciated. </p><p>if you want to talk to me or read some of my other works, you can always follow me on:</p><p>tumblr: <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com">@ymnfilter</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ymnfilter">@ymnfilter</a></p><p>bye~~</p><p>p.s. the all lowercase used in the title and the chapter name is a complete aesthetic choice. i do know capitalization.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>